


Airplane Bottles

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon, Gen, One Shot, subtle/implied Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Castiel! You can’t bring a bottle of alcohol on the flight! You can’t bring a bottle of anything on the flight unless it’s under 3 ounces!” Sam chastised, his voice so stern that Dean broke into another fit of laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Bottles

With Castiel’s angel juju completely zapped and the Impala in the shop because of an unfortunate incident that Dean was still blaming Sam for, they were stuck without a reliable mode of transportation for the time being. Usually, Dean would just sit and sulk until his baby was fixed, but Sam had told him about a potential case in North Dakota, and he’d gotten interested.

In some series of unfortunate events, Sam managed to find cheap plane tickets, and then Castiel had invited himself along so that he could “help interrogate.” Dean wasn’t particularly fond of flying as it was, and he only saw this going poorly, but nonetheless ended up at the airport the next morning with the other two.

As they stood in the TSA line, Cas started fumbling around with a backpack that Dean hadn’t even realized that he had with him. The former angel of the lord had been human for what, two weeks? How did he already have any possessions of his own that he cared about enough to bring all the way to North Dakota?

“ _You_ have a backpack now?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows as he looked toward Castiel, who simply shrugged as though it were no big deal.

“I read on the website that we are allowed one personal item on the flight,” Cas explained slowly, holding up the backpack as though Dean hadn’t managed to catch on yet. “This is my personal item.”

“What could you possibly be bringing to North Dakota besides clothes?” Dean asked, his eyes widening as a horrible thought started to dawn on him. “Oh god, Cas, don’t tell me that you’ve got the _angel blade_ in there?” he hissed, snatching the backpack from Castiel as they moved up in line.

Dean scowled further as Castiel rolled his eyes. It wouldn’t have been altogether surprising for Cas to do something that stupid, and he didn’t think that his concerns were invalid. Cas huffed out a small scoff. “Of course not, Dean. I know that you can’t have weapons on the plane." 

Then what was in that damn bag? Cas was holding his hand out, demanding the bag back, but curiosity got the best of Dean, and he unzipped the backpack, taking a peek at what was inside. Sam had previously been ignoring the squabble, but at Dean’s gleeful snort of laughter, he looked into the bag too, eyes widening in alarm.

“Castiel! You can’t bring a bottle of _alcohol_ on the flight! You can’t bring a bottle of _anything_ on the flight unless it’s less than 3 ounces!” Sam chastised, his voice so stern that Dean broke into another fit of laughter.

Finally managing to get himself together, Dean shook his head. “Cas, don’t listen to Sam. You gotta sneak it on,” he said, his voice so earnest that he had Castiel nodding his head as Sam glared daggers at the two of them.

“Dean, come on! We don’t want to get held up by this. They’re going to take the bottle away, and who knows how long they’re going to want to talk to him for, wondering why he was trying to bring that on the plane in the first place. Cas, just go throw it away or something,” his brother said, and Dean reluctantly dropped the joke.

“Yeah, fine. Sammy’s right. You gotta get rid of that,” Dean muttered, though a smile was still playing on his lips.

“They’ll take it away from me? But it’s mine.” Castiel’s voice held a note of petulance, and Dean heard his brother groan.

“But you can’t take liquid or glass on board the flight, and that bottle is both,” Sam explained, sounding as though he were scolding a small child.

“What’d you bring a bottle of bourbon for anyway?” Dean interjected, curious again. As far as he knew, Cas wasn’t a huge drinker.

“For you of course,” Castiel muttered, adding, “But if it’s just going to be taken from me, I’m going to drink it now.”

“You’re what now?” Dean asked, sounding amused as his arms crossed against his chest, though he saw Sam’s eyes widen in distress as Castiel made true to his word, untwisting the cap of the bottle and starting to chug.

Dean wasn’t sure what was funnier: that Castiel was so serious about not letting anyone throw his alcohol bottle away, or that Sam was acting like a strict, overbearing mom. Regardless, he doubled over in laughter, sure that if people hadn’t already been staring at them, they would be now.

“You gonna share any of that, or are you gonna drink the whole bottle by yourself?” Dean questioned in between his laughter, looking back at his friend and wiping a faux tear from his eye.

He hadn’t actually expected an answer, but the former angel tore his lips from the bottle at Dean’s words. “We don’t have much time,” Castiel said earnestly, holding the bottle out to Dean. “If you’d like some, you should do it quickly.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that, taking the bottle from Castiel and ignoring Sam’s mutterings about getting caught and thrown out. He took a large swig, but found that most of the bottle was gone already, and he handed it back to Cas to finish up.

As soon as the bottle was in the trash, Sam seemed to breathe easier, and Dean was still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “The alcohol hasn’t hit you yet, has it?” he asked, a huge grin still on his face as he met Castiel’s eyes. The other man shook his head, and Dean laughed softly again as they finally stepped up to the security gate, murmuring, “It will.”

Dean threw the backpack in one of the baskets, turning back toward his friend again. “Now _that_ was funny. Cas, you’re coming with us on these trips more often. No excuses,” he promised, clapping Cas on the back, and he swore he saw the other man’s face light up.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel 365 Day Challenge: Day 1/365
> 
> So I'm attempting to get back into writing now that I'm less busy again, and I've always wanted to actually see a 365 day writing challenge through, so I'm trying to write one Destiel fic a day. Hopefully you guys enjoy a couple of them!! :D


End file.
